Icy landscapes
by freeofthecolosseum
Summary: Toshiro is captured by Aizen to use as bait against a certain strawberry shinigami. How will Ichigo deal with this, and to what extent will he go to save the one he loves? Rated M, Ichihitsu, YAOI fic
1. Forgotten Pieces

_We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework, and continue to shine... forever._

Chapter 1

He felt his body hitting the hard concrete wall with a heavy thud before he fell. A splatter of red now rested on the wall cheerfully and seemed to smile back at him. Another fresh blotch amongst the countless stains which were already painted in varying stages. His head felt murky and his thoughts seemed to swim around his head as he saw another figure approach him with almost painstaking steps. _W…Who?_ The figure before him had warm chocolate brown eyes which smiled at him with warmth hidden behind those beautiful, beautiful brown eyes. He almost smiled_. I…Ichigo? Is that you? _The next thing he knew, he was being gently lifted up into someone's warm and strong arms. He sighed contentedly. "I knew it was you, Ichigo", his voice rasped aloud. He snuggled into the warmth, his hazy brain uncomprehending. Large hands caressed his hair as he felt warm breath tickling his ears. He awaited kind and loving words that would definitely melt his icy heart. However, what he desperately wished for, never happened. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun, but, your torture is far from over". A bloodcurling scream tore the still and stagnant air as a thin needle was plunged into the neck of the young and pretty tenth division captain.

Nothing would ease the frazzled nerves of the young substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo as he paced around the long corridors along the corridors outside the Captain's Meeting Room, his sandals tapping against the cool wooden floor incessantly. "Hey _teme._ Will you stop that already? It's pissing the hell off me." Renji's voice floated through the silent room. It took a second for his words to register in Ichigo's clogged brain. "Huh? Oh sorry man, didn't mean it". Renji stared back at him, nothing but shock adorned his features. Renji gave a slight snicker before retaining back a somber face for the sake of his once enemy-turned bestfriend, Ichigo. _You're really worried aren't you, Ichigo?_ Renji had been there when he saw Ichigo break down after the intense battle. Ichigo had been fighting Aizen and the battle seemed not to have a single effect on the traitorous bastard Aizen. Toshiro had jumped in front of Ichigo as Aizen was about to bring down the finishing blow. Everyone was shocked to the nines by the next turn of events. Instead of swinging his zanpakuto in a final arc which would definitely kill the little taichou, Aizen instead, had simply grabbed the already injured Toshiro and laughed as Toshiro tried to fight him, flailing his arms and legs. Before anyone could react, the tenth division taichou had simply disappeared with Aizen. Since that incident, the strawberry had been extremely depressed. Of course, it was a well known fact that Ichigo had been harboring feelings for the tenth division captain that Toshiro himself had reciprocated. It had been a gigantic piece of gossip throughout Soul Society. Renji huffed a sigh as he cautiously watched Ichigo's downcast face. Just as he was about to open his mouth and usher a few kind words to ease his best friend's turmoil, the doors of the Captain's Meeting hall slammed open. Ichigo's eyes immediately snapped up as he saw the captain's exiting from the meeting hall with somber expressions written clearly on their faces.

Ichigo immediately dashed up to the Soutaichou, Yamamoto with the speed of shunpo. "Soutaichou!" Ichigo called out, his loud voice carried along the hallway. The Soutaichou looked at Ichigo with pity before patting him on the back with an old gnarled hand as he shunpoed away before Ichigo even had a chance to open his mouth. All the captain's shot him looks mixed with pity and sympathy as they quickly and swiftly left the meeting hall. Some captain's even seemed on the verge of tears, such as Ukitake as they left the hallway. The only captain that remained was Byakuya as he turned and faced Ichigo slowly. His face was expressionless and his black eyes held no expression. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but, you, as well as anybody in Soul Society is forbidden to rescue current juuban taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

**Hey everyone! I'm a new fanfiction writer and I'm really glad to be accepted into such a great organization! I'm really sorry for any grammatical errors as English is not my first language! I hope you all will be tolerant with my writing and thank you for reading! Please leave reviews and I am open to any comments or corrections! **

**~Lai**


	2. Broken Pieces

_**Chapter 2 **_

_If I were the rain. . . that binds together the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle. . . Would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

"W…what? What are you talking about?" Ichigo spluttered as he glared at Byakuya with eyes as wide as saucers. Renji simply stood stock still next to the stricken strawberry. "Why can't we go and save Toshiro?" Ichigo nearly shouted. Byakuya simply stared back at him with his unfeeling gray eyes. "The Soutaichou has deemed that not only will the rescue loose more captains and shinigami's, the chances of the mission succeeding is less than 15%. It will be a fruitless attempt". Though the cold voice remained as monotone as ever, Renji was able to sense the cracks in his Captain's composure. Byakuya looked away from Ichigo's stricken face and, with the art of shunpo, he left the hallway, leaving the substitute shinigami alone with Renji in the cold and large hallways.

The world seemed to be spinning for Ichigo. He would have fallen flat onto the ground, without Renji's steadying hand. "Hey, Ichigo, steady there." Renji looked at his best friend with concern, only to find wide brown eyes looking back at him. "Renji? Was he serious?" Ichigo's voice croaked. "They can't be, can they? We're talking about _Shiro-chan_ here". Renji simply could not bring himself to reply back to his friend, instead opting to look away after steadying Ichigo. Ichigo saw the look on his best friend's face. It was enough. "Look, Ichigo…" Renji began, however, when he looked up, he was neither surprised nor happy to have found out that the substitute shinigami had disappeared.

It was winter, and the air was crisp and cold. Even the light which fell in between the ice crusted leaves had a whitish hue. It was almost a magical feeling as Ichigo sat on the freezing bench, his chocolate brown eyes staring out onto the glassy lake. This garden held special memories for him. It was in this garden that Ichigo had professed his love for the icy, little, tenth division captain. The garden was named by many as the garden of dreams. An ironic and fitting name, really. Ichigo smiled softly to himself as he gazed out at the wintry landscape. **"Hey, King". **The loud resonating voice from Ichigo's inner hollow echoed within his brain, amidst his cluttered thoughts. He was too depressed to even answer back to the obnoxious and taunting voice. "**Been really, really bad in here lately. It doesn't even rain anymore. It snows instead. It's been a blizzard**!" His inner hollow, Hichigo, complained loudly. Ichigo sighed, he was just about to reply back scathingly when a flutter of black wings caught his attention.

Aizen smiled as he lounged on his throne. "Wha' you so happy about, Aizen-sama?" Aizen's graceful smile grew wider. "Soul Society should have received that sweet little video by now", Aizen laughed aloud in the throne room, his voice resonating in the large and long hallway. "Plus Szayel has gotten positive results from his experiment". His smile was replaced by a smirk. "I wonder how our dear Kurosaki Ichigo and the other captain's will react after seeing the video." Gin's amused, ever plastered grin grew larger. "Yes, Aizen-sama. Won't our resident substitute shinigami be pleased that his dear Shiro-chan, will be the star of this video…"

Ichigo burst into the Captain's Meeting room, breathless and panting. "Soutaichou! I received a hell butterfly from you saying that you received a video from Aizen, regarding Toshiro!" The Soutaichou looked at Ichigo for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I called you here today, along with Matsumoto fukutaichou"- Ichigo noticed the busty strawberry head lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku standing next to Ukitake, looking just as stricken as he was—" as we received an message video from the traitor Aizen in Hueco Mundo, regarding the juuban taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro." The Soutaichou paused for a moment, as he waited for his words to register within Ichigo. Ichigo's face was quickly loosing the little color it had in the beginning. "We will now play the video for us to see what indeed does Aizen want". The Soutaichou gestured towards the large screen in front of him as he motioned for his fukutaichou, Sasakibe, to play the video. Everyone stared at the screen, their many different feelings running amok, ranging from anxiety, sadness, to even anticipation, however, all Ichigo could feel was a a certaing sense of trepidation which for lurking at the bottom of his stomach like a sleeping lion about to awake. Steeling himself, he squeezed his eyes tightly before opening them once more.

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking through the story with me and for bearing with my sub standard English. I hope you all will enjoy reading the story as it progresses, and once again, thanks for everything!**

**~Lai**


	3. The descent into madness

Chapter 3

_If I don't wield the sword, I can't protect you. If I keep wielding the sword, I can't embrace you._

The screen crackled and the resolution began to slowly sharpen. The silhouette of 2 figures could be seen. The image soon became as clear as crystal. A boy with white hair could be seen shivering as scrawny hands gripped at the torn and tattered hakama and shihakusho. The boy's eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like the epitome of misery. Every line on his face displayed pain. The boy's striking white hair was matted with blood and grime. The second figure on the screen was the complete opposite of the young boy. His brown hair was slicked back with gel and his clothes were an immaculate white and seemed to shine. There was a smirk on the man's face as he treaded a teasing hand through the disheveled boy's exquisite locks, resulting in the boy shuddering and wincing underneath the intrusive touch. "Hello, Soul Society".

Ichigo was being restrained by the unnaturally large figure of Komamura, had it not been for him, Ichigo would long have left the room, on his way to Hueco Mundo without the slightest inkling of a plan. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo roared, desperately trying to pull away from Komamura's hands of steel. As if guessing Ichigo's reaction, Aizen's smirk grew wider as he grasped a fist into the boy's white hair, causing said boy's eyes to shoot wide from the pain. Teal eyes seemed to stare right into Ichigo's soul. "Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled even more. "Kurosaki!" The voice of the Soutaichou rang loudly throughout the hall room. "Do not let personal feelings get in the way!" On the screen, Toshiro turned his head to glare at Aizen with hatred. All he received in return, was a resounding slap to the face. A pained cry fell from Toshiro's lips as his head hung limply, eyes downcast. Aizen simply smiled. "Hello, Soul Society", Aizen's oily voice, dripping with mock politeness made Ichigo want to strangle him. "I have a feeling that you all are wondering the same thing," The Soutaichou looked to Aizen silently. "Truth of the matter, I actually have what I already want". Aizen's hand trailed down the tenth division Captain's face to cup his chin and force Toshiro's face upwards. Toshiro snarled as he tried to bite Aizen's fingers. Aizen simply looked down on him with distaste. "Disobedient dogs must learn to behave", Aizen's tone was enough to make anyone freeze. A harsh kick to Toshiro's stomach sent him flying backwards into the wall which was already stained from countless blood smears. Toshiro coughed into the palms of his hands as he lay on the grimy floor, his breathing uneven. His vision was swimming as he glanced down at his palms, which had a wet feeling to them. On the other side of the world, the Captain's of Soul Society as well as a certain strawberry were suffering. "Toshiro!" Ichigo all but screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. As if the quivering boy on the floor could hear Ichigo's desperate voice, Toshiro looked up, his Teal eyes were wide and hazy with pain. "Ichigo?" a meek and timid voice called out. Toshiro's brain was muddled by the forceful kick and he seemed not to realize who was standing in front of him instead. His brain was slowly shutting down from the lack of sleep and the pain. "Stop! It isn't who you think Toshiro! Wake up!" Ichigo screamed as the other Captain's looked on in horror as the traitorous Aizen pulled the oblivious boy into his arms. "I knew it was you, Ichigo", Toshiro's voice was raspy as he nuzzled his cheek into what he thought to be Ichigo's chest. The bastard Aizen caressed Toshiro's snowy white locks before whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, but your torture is far from over". Far, far away, Ichigo was screaming as Aizen plunged a long and silver syringe, filled with a ominous purple liquid into the pale skin of the tenth division Captain's neck.

A bloodcurling scream echoed throughout the Captain's Meeting room, as the tenth division Captain arched his back and howled, pounding into Aizen's chest, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. "Stop! Gods, stop, now! Toshiro screamed as his tiny hands clutched his white locks. After a few more bouts of agonizing screams, the little Captain seemed to tire himself out as he lay exhausted in Aizen's arms. His normally bright wide teal eyes which glowed with vitality were now vacant and hazy, the black irises distorted, as if Toshiro was placed under some kind of spell. Ichigo gaped in horror and shock as his little shiro-chan looked up at Aizen and smiled at him. Even the Soutaichou was aghast. Toshiro giggled as he reached up to Aizen's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Aizen smiled contentedly as his free hand slid from Toshiro's hair to cup his pert little butt. Ichigo howled in horror as he saw a bulge form in Aizen's pants. Toshiro seemed unperturbed by the events playing out as he rubbed his hands on Aizen's growing erection. "Toshio! Stop! He's manipulating you! Don't give in!" Ichigo had tears pouring down his cheeks. Of course his dear shiro-chan couldn't hear him. Aizen seemed to know exactly what was happening to Ichigo. He smirked as his hands fondled Toshiro's lithe body. "My dear Yuki-hime, do you want to have some fun with me? It's a very, very fun game". Toshiro laughed as he nuzzled into Aizen's broad chest. "Yes, Aizen-sama!" His cherubic voice chanted, so different than a few minutes ago. Aizen's smile was triumphant as his smile gloated over Ichigo's broken figure. "Come, Soul Society! Come Kurosaki Ichigo! Watch as I break the one you care the most about." Ichigo growled as he strained even further against Komamura's grasp. "We'll see who wins eventually. Especially when you see the broken and pitiful figure of your lover when I'm done with him." Aizen laughed. "Come!" With that, the video blacked out, with Ichigo's fist clenched and tears streaming down his face.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading if you're still with the story! I hope you'll leave reviews! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**~Lai**


End file.
